


Wild Love: Kaden x Reader

by isthetic_fanfics



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-09
Updated: 2017-12-09
Packaged: 2019-02-12 13:27:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12960213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isthetic_fanfics/pseuds/isthetic_fanfics
Summary: You were fast asleep when Kaden jumps on top of you! He's hiding a secret and at the same time he isn't acting like his normal self! He starts to undress... what is he going to do!?





	1. Chapter 1

You were truly exhausted from today’s battle. The moon had just rose but you were very tired, despite the time. You had just arrived back at your castle for a good night’s sleep. You walked sleepily though the long, carpeted hallway towards your bedroom, when you got there you slowly took off all of your armor and put on a silk nightgown. You climbed onto your soft bed and quickly got under your covers. You rested your head on your fluffy pillow. Your whole body relaxed, then your droopy eyelids finally closed.  
…  
It was past midnight and the full moon cast a white light in the dim bedroom of yours. Suddenly, you could hear soft footsteps coming near your door. The large door creaked open and you were now almost awake. You rubbed the sleep out of your eyes and yawned.  
“...Who is it?” You said drowsily.  
A mysterious figure dashed towards your bed and leaped on top of you. It was... Kaden!?  
He pinned you down securely with his hands. His face was only inches away from you. Your eyes met with his. His eyes looked strange tonight, his rust colored pupils were glowing brightly. You had remembered that Kaden had once told you that kitsune’s and nine-tails’ eyes glow when they are overcome by a certain feeling or desire. You immediately tried to find out what he was feeling by studying his eyes. You gulped. His soft but squinted gaze showed a complicated mixture of love and… lust. This could only mean one thing…


	2. Chapter 2

Before you could say anything he licked your face and caressed your cheek with one hand, still having a strong hold with the other hand on your arm, You could feel your face starting to burn. He grinned slyly. One of his fluffy fox ears flicked, his tail lashed from side to side.  
He stood up on his knees above you and swiftly undressed. He picked up his clothes with his mouth and threw them next to your bed. He then bit your nightgown and tore it apart, ripping it to shreds with his sharp teeth. Your eyes widened in shock. He was directly above you, he was so... close. The orange haired kitsune examined your body and then kissed your neck roughly. You gazed down at his nicely sculpted body and his toned abs. While he continued kissing you, he unclasped your bra. He fondled with your breasts for a few seconds and then drew in closer to your bare chest to lick your nipples. His cock hardened against your leg.  
You started to breathe heavily as you let out a few quiet moans. You were blushing madly.  
Kaden wasn’t acting normal. He seemed to be savage, beastly, and manipulative tonight. He had a controlling and fierce presence… almost like an actual, wild, fox.


	3. Chapter 3

“Hey, you’re not acting like yourself tonight. Are you alrig-- !” The kitsune suddenly lifted you off your bed and turned you around so you were on your stomach. He positioned you on your knees, bottom up but your face was deep in a pillow. You grasped the bedsheet in your hands.  
“Kaden… w-what… what are you going to do?” You managed to say.  
He growled and used his teeth again to bite off your underwear. You gasped. You could feel his erect penis coming closer to your opening.  
“Listen! I-i’ve never had someone do this to me before…maybe you should stop…?” You said, sounding panicked.  
His sly grin grew wider. He didn’t say anything, as if he were completely animal. You felt submissive and intimidated, you didn’t know what he might do to you in this state if you tried to escape.  
You could finally feel the tip of his cock enter your hole. He thrust it in and then pulled it out. He repeated the motion several more times, then you could hear him snarl. He went faster. In and out, in and out. He rammed his thick penis inside your ass and squeezed your ass cheeks hard with his hands.  
You moaned loudly, then covered your mouth. Kaden furrowed his brows, he thrusted more aggressively, grunting with every slam. You clenched your teeth to hold back a scream. He kept on going, gripping your ass cheeks even tighter now. He was uncontrollable. He was untamed.  
You finally let it out. You screamed with delight. Kaden growled with pleasure. Beads of sweat formed on his forehead You clutched the bedsheets in your fists as he kept on pounding ferociously. It was so fast… too fast… you couldn’t handle it.  
“Aah! Slow d-down! Please…?”


	4. Chapter 4

Kaden didn’t stop, he continued with all his strength and force, after a few minutes  
He howled triumphantly. He abruptly pulled out his entire penis then turned you around. He pushed your head onto his cock, then you could feel a liquid, warm and slightly salty, flowing onto your tongue. You tried to remove your mouth from the tip of his penis, but he wouldn’t let you move an inch. He pushed your head harder, which made you down more of his cock. You gave in and swallowed his cum. You could feel it drain down your throat, he growled happily.  
The kitsune finally let you go. You removed your mouth instantly, then you looked at his eyes. They had stopped glowing.  
He rubbed his temples with his fingers and looked around.  
“Woah… what… happened?” He said, dazed.  
He studied you with shocked eyes. You looked completely worn out, your  
breathing was heavy and eyelids were half closed. He looked down there and saw his naked body and exposed cock, then he realized that you weren’t any different in terms of nudity.  
He blushed and his jaw dropped.


	5. Chapter 5

“Why are we NAKED!?” He screamed and grabbed the blanket, he draped it over his shoulders and covered his body. You slid off the bed and went to your dresser to grab another nightgown. When you got back to your bed, you sat on the edge, facing away from Kaden.  
“You just had sex with me… I… swallowed your…”  
“Oh my gods, no you didn’t, no you didn’t!”  
“Yes I did! You forced me to swallow it!”  
He shook his head with disbelief, tears forming in his eyes.  
“W-why did I do that…?”  
You swiveled your head to look at Kaden. His face was buried in his hands. Through a slight opening between his fingers he looked at you with sorry eyes.  
“Did I... hurt you?” He said with a shaking voice. The voice that you hear when someone talks before they burst into tears.  
You got close to him and stroke his head to comfort him, you scratched him behind the ears to make him feel at ease.  
“Well, honestly, it did a hurt a bit.”  
He sighed and looked at you.  
“Sometimes, our species do these kind of things when they’re in love with someone else. Our wild instincts take over and make us act as if we’re fully animal. You’re just so... perfect and adorable and gorgeous… more gorgeous than me! Your personality is so intriguing to me, you’re like a shiny, precious treasure! I just couldn’t help falling in lo--”  
He gasped and covered his mouth with his hand. Your eyes widened, then he looked to the side. His face was bright red, you actually thought it was really cute. You giggled quietly. Then, right when you weren’t expecting it, he pounced on top of you, pinning you against the bed once again.


	6. Chapter 6

“Agh! Kaden! Please, I don’t want to do this again!”  
Your eyes slowly drifted away from his as you realized they weren’t glowing this time.  
“At least... not right now.” You admitted as your cheeks flushed.  
Kaden smiled contentedly and shook his head.  
“No! I’m not going to do that...I just wanted to ask…”  
You kept quiet, waiting anxiously for what he was going to say.  
“I wanted to know if someone as precious as you, could possibly love someone like me?”  
The kitsune looked at you affectionately and longingly. His fox ears dropped as he waited for seconds, it felt like hours for him. He started to tense up and his gaze shifted uncomfortably. His face was flushing more intensely than ever.  
“Are you asking if I love you?” You asked quietly.  
Kaden nodded, looking slightly anxious.  
“I really do love you.”  
Now your face was blushing as bright as his. Kaden expression lifted, his eyes were glittering like amber jewels, a silvery tear ran down his cheek.  
“You do!? Oh my gods! You’ve made me the happiest man-- uh... fox… No! You’ve made me the happiest kitsune alive!”  
Then he leaned down to kiss you, he remained on top of you, his warm hands squeezed yours. He kissed you passionately and right then you believed that you wanted him to be with you forever. You wanted to do everything with him and you would go through any dilemma, as long as he was with you. That playful, self-loving kitsune now loved you more than he loved himself. He was your treasure, and you were his. You just couldn’t wait to see what would become of this wild love.

**Author's Note:**

> Authors Note:  
> Hello! I’m Isabelle. I really hope you enjoyed this fanfiction, this is actually my first time writing a lemon fanfiction, and it was an interesting experience! I have another ongoing “Jakob x Reader” fanfiction that i’m writing, but I guess I finished this one first. Thanks for reading! Comments are appreciated.
> 
> \- Isabelle


End file.
